


Two gingerbread men holding hands

by Nohoney



Series: Sehun's Advent Calendar [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Baking, Boys In Love, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nohoney/pseuds/Nohoney
Summary: Where Sehun uses a roundabout way to ask Jongdae a big question and Jongdae uses a simple way to answer.





	Two gingerbread men holding hands

„All I want for Christmas is youuuuu~”, Sehun was loudly and pretty much completely off-key singing along. At least his enthusiastic dancing and wiggling around on the spot fit the rhythm. He was always more of a dancer than a singer, especially when I came to English Christmas hits.

Unfortunately, the wild movement of his arms made him splatter the icing he was supposed to mix in a large bowl all over the place. But Sehun didn’t care about the mess as long as his finished and miraculously only slightly burnt gingerbread house and men remained unharmed.

Normally he wasn’t too concerned and creative with gift giving but this year he decided to use the festive opportunity of Christmas to show his boyfriend that he cared just as much and to pop a special question.

Or at least he hoped that Jongdae would understand his gift as the question it was meant to be.

It had needed several trials until Sehun was pleased with the taste and colour of his gingerbread and he cleverly asked for Kyungsoo’s help on how to actually make a gingerbread house stick together.

Now all that was left was the decorating, which actually was the most important step of them all. Sehun really didn’t want to mess everything up at this stage.

Without the perfect decoration Jongdae would never guess that the small gingerbread man was supposed to be him and the slightly longer was supposed to be Sehun and the strange shape with four stocky legs was supposed to be Vivi and that the house was supposed to be the space they would hopefully all live happily forever.

 

Sehun couldn’t help the giddy feeling when he imagined moving in with Jongdae.

They have been in a relationship for two years, have been on several vacations without their preferences ever clashing too much, and during the few months that Sehun was writing his final thesis he had more or less lived at Jongdae’s place already, dog included.

Jongdae had made it with maybe a week of fussing over the younger before he decided that the only safe solution was to take care of him eating, showering and sleeping properly himself. His generally caring nature found a new height with the pampering of his younger boyfriend.

Although Sehun happily indulged in everything given to him by Jongdae – be it homemade food, cosy cuddles, little gifts of affections or incredible pleasure – he felt that this time around he should be the one giving something back to Jongdae.

Minseok, Jongdae’s best friend that Sehun used to be disgracefully jealous of, had reassured him in his plan and even made sure that Jongdae wouldn’t stop by his place during his big day of baking.

 

Separating the sugary icing into different bowls, Sehun added all shades of food colouring until his arm was tired from all the stirring.

Satisfied with the results, he started with decorating the gingerbread ‘Jongdae’. First, he added a black head of hair, then brown dots for his eyes and a distinctive red line forming his adored kitten smile.

Not too sure what kind of outfit he should make him wear, he skipped on to Vivi, the shape becoming somewhat recognizable with a flurry white and two black dots as eyes.

It took at least two hours until Sehun perfected every little detail – he gave them matching Christmas outfits in green and red – and he still had to clean up the kitchen that looked like a storm had passed through.

At the end of the day, Sehun was glad to snuggle into his bed, Vivi by his side, and check his messages to read what Jongdae and Minseok had been up to all day.

He didn’t manage to send back more than a kiss smiley before his eyes were dropping close and he fell into a deep sleep.

 

Maybe Sehun shouldn’t have spent just one day before their Christmas date exhausting himself all day with baking and decorating.

Or maybe Sehun shouldn’t have forgotten to set his alarm for a time that would allow him to shower and choose a nice outfit and get dressed and be on time at the restaurant where they a reservation for lunch.

Or maybe Sehun shouldn’t have given Jongdae the spare key to his flat so that the older can let himself in whenever.

A lot of maybes and any of them could have prevented the current situation. Sadly, foresight wasn’t one of Sehun’s strength.

 

What made Sehun stir underneath the comfortable warmth of his blanket wasn’t his obnoxious alarm tone – a shrill recording of Baekhyun singing ‘Call me baby’ that he was too lazy to change since ages ago – but a familiar hand tenderly carding through his messy hair and a deep pleasant humming.

Instinctively, Sehun curled himself around the even better warmth of his boyfriend sitting at the edge of his mattress and nuzzled against a firm thigh. The addicting caress on his head didn’t stop but the lulling hum was replaced by a soft coo. He could hear the adoring smile behind it.

“Sehunnie~, just what did you do yesterday to make you this tired?”, Jongdae chuckled, “Jongin would be green with envy seeing how long you’ve slept.”

“Nnnnn”, Sehun did not like the mention of his best friend when in bed with Jongdae and even more he didn’t like the insult of a comparison. But what he didn’t like the most was having to form a coherent answer, so he simply protested with a grouchy noise.

The older, knowing quite well what Sehun meant, simply ignored the objection and continued: “We missed our reservation already. I was worried that you didn’t show up and didn’t even answer my calls, you know?”

He reinforced his statement with a faint tickle against Sehun’s neck. Either his words or the teasing touch earned him a slurred but verbal answer.

“Soorryyy, hyung, I’d never ignore your calls on purpose.”

He slowly blinked his sleep swollen eyes open to look at Jongdae’s face. He wasn’t yet fully awake but even in this state the thought of disappointing his boyfriend distressed him terribly.

 

Fortunately, he was met with a loving smile, his most beloved kitten smile, and a gentle thumb wiping away some drool from the corner of his lips.

“I know, Hunnie, that’s why I was worried. You could’ve just told me that you prefer spending Christmas just the two of us in bed”, the cute smile changed into a playful grin and a glint in his eyes, “after all it’s what we did last year.”

Sehun blushed at the thoughts of how they spent their last Christmas day together. Still, he strongly shook his head, or as strongly as it was possible lying down on the side of your face.

“Nuh-uh, today is supposed to be special”, he didn’t even realize the slip of his tongue.

Jongdae pressed a wet kiss against Sehun’s flushed cheek.

“We can still make it special without a fancy meal for lunch. In fact, I know two things I’d much rather eat.”

Sehun looked up in confusion, what could be better than extremely tasty food – they actually had to beg Junmyeon to get them a reservation in the famous restaurant on Christmas at all.

The older bopped his nose which made him crunch it up immediately.

“One of them is you”, Jongdae smirked down at him, “and the other one is what I suppose is gingerbread you.”

The second part came as more of a question than a statement but Sehun was too shocked at the mention of the gingerbread man. He had left the careful arrangement right in sight on the kitchen counter, of course Jongdae had stumbled across it.

This was not how it was supposed to go and Sehun started to panic.

 

“T-that’s ah, you saw that, h-hyung? It’s, yeah, it’s supposed to be me. For you. I mean it’s my gift for you. You can eat it. All of it, me, you, Vivi, ou-our house?”

This was absolutely not how it was supposed to go. Sehun had wanted to proudly present his master piece and sweep Jongdae right of his feet with his daring question.

Instead he was now stumbling across his words, his lips more pronounced than ever, and turned to hide his face deep inside his blanket.

His shock of hair was still sticking out for Jongdae to pet and he could feel him leaning closer before he answered in a soft tone.

“Thank you for your gift, Hunnie! I really like it. But I would much rather share it with you. Especially the house, I really want to share it with you.”

At that Sehun abruptly sat up and gasped loudly, his face bright red from embarrassment or maybe just lack of air underneath too much fabric.

“You, are you serious, Dae? You want to share the house with me?”, Sehun bounced excitedly on the spot, his eyes shimmering brilliant, close to tears, happy tears.

Jongdae gently cupped his jaw and pulled him close now that they were at the same eye level. Sehun’s eyes fluttered close and he sagged into the soft and warm press against his lips. It was a short and tame but intimate kiss – Sehun wasn’t a fan of being kissed deeply when he had morning breath anyway.

“I’d love to share any house with you, Sehun-ah!”

The two were beaming at each other, radiating happiness, and Sehun was so relieved that although his plan had failed, his gift was a success.

 

Jongdae lifted up the blanket, signalling for Sehun to get back under it.

“How about for now we share this bed some more, my little sleepyhead?”

Sehun smiled bashfully at the other, he was still tired, the excitement waking him up but also tiring him out. Brimming over with absolute bliss and love for his boyfriend that knew him so well, he climbed back into the warmth.

But he only relaxed when Jongdae settled against his back, sneaking an arm around his waist and hugging him close. He pressed a kiss against his neck prior to whispering:

“Sleep, Sehunnie, we’ll make our night even more special later with something delicious to eat.”

The younger clasped his fingers around the hand on his tummy and giggled lightly before drifting right back to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of the series. Since I skipped a few days I tried to merge two prompts, namely 'gingerbread' and 'gifts'. Always happy to read what you like or dislike about the story and be sure to leave some kudos if you deem it worthy (･ｪ-)


End file.
